1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a power train system for electric powered vehicles which is fully interchangeable between multiple body and chassis types, thereby eliminating the expense of design, tooling, and manufacture of power trains systems specific to a particular body/chassis type such as, by way of example only, a 3-wheel electric powered vehicle or a 4-wheel electric powered vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power train of a modern automobile consists of a power source, transmission, drive shaft, differentials, suspension, rear axle and rear wheels. In a gasoline engine vehicle, the power source is usually an internal combustion engine. In an electric vehicle, the power source is usually a battery, controller and electric motor.
There is a growing demand for easily assembled light 3-wheel and 4-wheel electric powered vehicles for use in resorts, inner cities, recreational areas, rural and gated communities and planned communities where the use of electric vehicles are encouraged. These vehicles can be privately owned, rented, leased, or pay-as-you-go where metered battery charging is available.
3-wheel and 4-wheel light electric powered vehicles are employed for a variety of purposes, to carry passengers and/or goods, and may be enclosed, open, or at least semi-open.
Today many small electric vehicles are delivered in a semi-knocked-down form, so that a variety of pre-packaged components can be obtained from any of a variety of different suppliers and custom assembled by the purchaser of the vehicle.
The purchaser may be an individual who orders the components for one particular configuration, or the purchaser may be a dealer or fleet owner who requires a variety of different optional components and, more importantly, requires the ability to assemble particular configurations from an inventory of interchangeable components.
When assembled, light electric powered vehicles are used for a variety of functions, as noted above, each with a different arrangement of seats, cargo space, front end and steering configurations. Examples include 3-wheel electric powered vehicles with handlebar steering where the passengers sit behind the driver, or the same 3-wheel vehicle with an extra rear-facing seat on the back, or with a cargo bed on the rear. Alternatively, 4-wheel electric powered vehicles include a steering wheel, steering column and rack & pinion steering, with or without doors, and with or without a cargo bed attached to the rear. Of course, both 3-wheel or 4-wheel electric powered vehicles have been configured for a variety of other special purposes.
As electric vehicles become more sophisticated, it would be beneficial to provide interchangeable energy sources, controllers, electric motors, transmissions, rear axles, rear wheels, rear brakes, etc. More in particular, it would be highly advantageous to have a common and interchangeable power train system comprising these components for use with the various body types and configurations so as to minimize the design, development and manufacture of individual power train system for specific vehicle configurations, and the cost associated therewith.
There is a need for easy and convenient vehicle assembly utilizing a common power train system. There is also a need for ease of interchange of common power train systems between different body and chassis configurations including, but not limited to, 3-wheel and 4-wheel electric powered vehicles. The interchange method needs to be quick, easy and convenient, through interlock and support systems. The interchange method should provide for vehicle load change on suspension, during the process of coupling and decoupling.